riskofrainfandomcom-20200222-history
Save values
You can directly change save values of your save.ini to change the progress that you have in the game. I would recommend that you play through the game once to unlock everything, the game is worth it, but if you somehow lose any item or character you earned this will show you how to get them back easily. You could alternatively use a save editor developed by one of the members of the Risk of Rain forums here. (But it has been discontinued by its developer and only unlocks characters.) Download is unavailable now (and possibly forever) Monsters All monster values are in order of appearance in your monster log, apart from the order in achievements and directly correspond to the monsters place in the log. Ex: mons0=1 in the save.ini in the Record section makes the Lemurian log appear, as it is the first entry and indexing begins at 0. Monsters are unlocked much like achievements. Instead of "achievementX=2" you'd write under the "Record" category "monsX=1". # Lemurian # Rock Golem # Wisp # Greater Wisp # Sand Crab # Jellyfish # Child # Spitter # Tiny Imp # Black Imp # Mushrum # Whorl # Clay Man # Bighorn Bison # Mechanical Spider # Gup # Parent # Evolved Lemurian # Temple Guard # Elder Lemurian # Archer Bug # Colossus # Wandering Vagrant # Magma Worm # Ancient Wisp # Imp Overlord # Ifrit # Toxic Beast # Cremator # Scavenger # Providence Quick Copy *NOTE: Cheating can seem like fun, but can also take a lot of the fun out of the game! Save values are provided so that you might be able to contribute to the wiki in an effort to save time, but you should really play the game legitimately. Record mons0=1 mons1=1 mons2=1 mons3=1 mons4=1 mons5=1 mons6=1 mons7=1 mons8=1 mons9=1 mons10=1 mons11=1 mons12=1 mons13=1 mons14=1 mons15=1 mons16=1 mons17=1 mons18=1 mons19=1 mons20=1 mons21=1 mons22=1 mons23=1 mons24=1 mons25=1 mons26=1 mons27=1 mons28=1 mons29=1 mons30=1 mons31=1 Category:Gameplay Achievements When you save the following commands in the Achievement section on its own line, it has certain effects on your game. To do this, make a new line stating "achievementX=2", where X is the number of a given achievement you want to unlock, preferably under other completed achievements (or their progress in case you unlocked none, if not even that, achievements are on the top of the file). 'Character Unlocks:' 6 = Bandit 14 = Enforcer 17 = HAN-D 20 = Huntress 23 = Engineer 26 = Miner 29 = Sniper 32 = Acrid 47 = Mercenary Quick Copy *NOTE: Cheating can seem like fun, but can also take a lot of the fun out of the game! Save values are provided so that you might be able to contribute to the wiki in an effort to save time, but you should really play the game legitimately. Achievement achievement6=2 achievement14=2 achievement17=2 achievement20=2 achievement23=2 achievement26=2 achievement29=2 achievement32=2 achievement47=2 Category:Gameplay Items Items are unlocked much like achievements. Instead of "achievementX=2" you'd write under the "Record" category "itemX=1" 'Item Unlocks:' 0 = Meat Nugget 1 = Unstable Watch 2 = Soldier's Syringe 3 = Lost Doll 4 = The Back-Up 5 = Paul's Goat Hoof 7 = 56 Leaf Clover 8 = The Ol' Lopper 9 = Pillaged Gold 10 = The Hit List 11 = Fireman's Boots 12 = Photon Jetpack 13 = Hyper-Threader 15 = Spikestrip 16 = Prescriptions 18 = Arms Race 19 = Shield Generator 21 = Hermit's Scarf 22 = Predatory Instincts 24 = Sticky Bomb 25 = Concussion Grenade 27 = Panic Mines 28 = Shattering Justice 30 = Crudely Drawn Buddy 31 = Telescopic Sight 33 = Toxic Worm 34 = Massive Leech 35 = Dio's Best Friend 36 = Dead Man's Foot 37 = Alien Head 38 = Bitter Root 39 = Captain's Brooch 40 = Glowing Meteorite 41 = Filial Imprinting 42 = Golden Gun 43 = Wicked Ring 44 = Harvester's Scythe 45 = Snake Eyes 46 = Ancient Scepter 48 = Chargefield Generator There are 48 achievements in total that you can unlock with this method, characters and items included. Artifact Artifacts are counted as items in save file. Write in under Record part as "artifactX=1" as if X is artifact name. Down here is list of all artifact you can use its number to replace X. 0 = Honor (Enemies always spawn as elites.) 1 = Kin (Only one enemy type spawns per stage.) 2 = Distortion (Lock a random skill every minute.) 3 = Spite (Enemies explode on death.) 4 = Glass (Deal 500% damage, but have 10% health.) 5 = Enigma (Use items have a random effect.) 6 = Sacrifice (Chest no longer spawn; monsters now drop items on death.) 7 = Command (Items are no longer random.) 8 = Spirit (Characters run faster at lower health.) 9 = Origin (Imps invade the map every 10 minutes.) Quick Copy *NOTE: Cheating can seem like fun, but can also take a lot of the fun out of the game! Save values are provided so that you might be able to contribute to the wiki in an effort to save time, but you should really play the game legitimately. Record artifact0=1 artifact1=1 artifact2=1 artifact3=1 artifact4=1 artifact5=1 artifact6=1 artifact7=1 artifact8=1 artifact9=1 Category:Gameplay